


Mine only

by Fragileexpress



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragileexpress/pseuds/Fragileexpress
Summary: This isn’t my first time writing but god damn I’m nervous but this story was on Wattpad but I’m putting it here now! Please enjoy!
Relationships: Daniela (Resident Evil)/Reader, Daniela Dimitrescu & reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Mine only

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first time writing but god damn I’m nervous but this story was on Wattpad but I’m putting it here now! Please enjoy!

You where Captured and you haven't noticed where you are until you start to see many different things that screams danger. you are in a Dungeon. You panicked and tried getting out of the harsh rope that was around your wrists. You tugged,pulled on the rope and it didn't work out for you. you kept going but you froze immediately when you started to hear sounds, you're heart beats never been this loud in your ears "oh! Well look who's awake! Just in time" she laughed,you see a swarm of insects making appearance of a woman.  
Her blond hair stands out from all the dark clothing. It may sound crazy to everyone but you liked her facial expression, her hair and her body. Before you even able to speak the unknown woman grabbed you by your leg "I would feel bad to have to wake someone up! now there's no time to waste! I don't want mother to get mad at me it's not the best idea for the both of us!" She was so close to your face you can smell the blood that was smeared on the her mouth and chin. She pointing her sickle to you and her many times when saying "for the both of us!"

All the dragging stops and seeing 4 woman front of you. Surrounding you. the one in the middle stands out the most "Daniela" the blond woman smiles widely as her head perks up "yes dearest mother?" The up-normal tall woman grabbed Daniela by the chin with her thumb and index finger making her look up at her "since you have been a great daughter of mine and have been behaving well from the last mistake you have done" Daniela nodded her head constantly wanting her to continue on what she is going to say. Alcina looked at you with a charming smile "I will let you have your very first pet for you to own and it's going to be this little precious girl that we have here" the daughters stood there with wide eyes looking back and forth to there mother and to there sister "b-but mother..what about us? Do we get anything?" The red haired sister said "I-I mean we have been good to!" The brunette haired sister pushed her words in both of them with a little pout 

Lady Dimitrescu just simply replied "no but soon I will be. You just need to be patient" the two girls nodded there heads a bit disappointed while Daniela didn't pay much mind to them as she noticed her new pet have been looking at her for almost too long but she liked that her new pet was drawn to her making the blonde bite her lip with so much sinister behind her eyes and wanting to claim her territory. Wanting you to know who you now belong to. 

"Alright girls you can go and do what where you doing and Daniela you better take care of her before I do" at the last line Lady Dimitrescu lowered her voice in a warning matter at Daniela. Making Daniela feel some ping in her heart that she doesn't know, is it fear? Or is it jealousy? "I won't let you down mother" she smiled at her and her sisters already left.

When she looked away from Lady Dimitrescu her smile drops but kept a small smile when her eyes found you "what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She giggled as she picked you up on her shoulder to go to her and her sisters shared room to see only her red haired sister who is cleaning her sickle.  
She sat you down on a comfortable chair as you trying to stop the dizziness from how she's too fast for your own liking. 

Daniela have been staring at you when she first sat you down and you tried to use your voice but it wasn't the best "on the living and the dead Daniela! get this poor girl out of her ropes!" Her red headed sister said as she got up. Daniela's little smile changed to an angry one and turned her body to face her sister "hey! You don't get to tell me what to do!" You hear her sister scuff "then at least do us both a favor and get her out of the rope! And stop those ogling eyes that don't seem to blink!" Her sister came up to you and untied the ropes that was around your wrists "uh..t-thanks?" You looked up at the red haired sister giving you a smile but Daniela growled. She was not happy not one bit "get away from her!" When she said that she pushed her sister making her hit the softness of the bed yet with shock.  
Her sister knows that they fight constantly mostly with who gets to drink blood first it was normal but this is different, she sees jealousy in her blond sister's eyes. 

She smiles at Daniela "then do what mother said..take care of her before she takes your pet away" and with that the red haired sister left the room to let the argument rest, Daniela puffed and her hands reached her head,pacing around "I will kill her! No! No! Uh I'll prove her wrong..yes..yes! I'll just do that" she giggled then she stopped and looked at you with her signature smile "well! This was a bad start..haha! but as you heard i am Daniela! Now enough about me! There's nothing to know about so..what's your name! Always get to know someone's name when you meet them!" She giggled again noticing that she has a bad habit of babbling and making gestures "Uh ok Daniela,I'm (y/n) nice to meet you?" Now you just wanted to slap yourself but you enjoyed hearing her giggling "aww you have manners! Oh how very sweet! Now let's cut to the Chase now shall we?" You where very confused but flattered that she knows you have manners. 

She makes slow steps around the chair that you are sitting on "you will never know how long I have waited to have a pet" her voice changed from loud and crazy to some what low like lustful,you liked that sound even the loud joyful voice "I will make your world so different yet..so enjoyable and you're going to be thankful for your gods that you believe and worship" her index finger was making it's way from your shoulder to your neck and leads to your face then down to your chin rising it to make you look at her as she got close to your face. You where mesmerise, hypnotised by her. You where rapped around her fingers in a second. 

"I'll make you never love anyone but me and I'll make people know to put there hands away from whats mine!" she said a little smile tugging on her lips, crazy eyes and used both of her hands to cherish your cheeks and kissed you like theres no tomorrow leading to a make out. Now one hand on the back of your neck and the other on your shoulder slowly lowering herself to your neck where she kissed and licked until she's holding tight on your hair to roughly push your head to the side, exposing your neck and that is where she is making her territory.

Bitting your neck making it bleed drinking it as you gasped and held her shoulder as your eyes get wide from all this sudden pain. She let go lifting her head to look at the blood that running on your neck making her giggle. going to your neck again to wipe the blood with her tough making you release a sigh with flush on your face.  
She licked the bite that she made on your neck, as much she wanted to drain the blood from you she doesn't want to lose you over feast..she loved you too much.


End file.
